Wonderland
Wonderland is a world from Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, and Kingdom Hearts coded. It is based on Walt Disney's 1951 feature film Alice in Wonderland. This world is nonsensical and bizarre in its own way. Houses that have foldable furniture, a tea party without any guests and a forest of giant flowers are just some of the odd things found here. The world is ruled by the stroppy Queen of Hearts, and her card-like soldiers. Wonderland is one of the three Disney-based worlds in Kingdom Hearts in which you never fight alongside a character from the Disney production it's based on. Settings and Areas When Sora, Donald, and Goofy first arrive in Wonderland they find themselves floating down a Rabbit Hole into the house of the White Rabbit, which is a large room with a hallway. The hallway leads to the main room, called the Bizarre Room, which has a table with "Drink Me" bottles which cause the drinker to grow or shrink in size. The Rabbit's furniture can be folded up into the walls or flattened to change the room's structure, reveal treasures, or open new doors. Different doors around Wonderland into the Bizarre Room cause the gravity to shift, allowing you to explore the walls and ceiling of the room. Entering the door behind the bed leads to the Queen's Court, outside of her castle in a hedge maze. Here she runs her pointless court sessions, and is where the boss battle against the Card Soldiers is fought. The way to the Lotus Forest is through the opening to the left. It is a large wood full of giant mushrooms and flowers which ask for potions and other items; one flower can be given a potion to make Sora grow larger. Various items that can be manipulated, depending on Sora's size, such as the stump, the boulder, and the tree in the center of the wood; knocking the nut from the tree and consuming it returns Sora to a shrunken state. Finally, there is a small area that is the location of the Tea Party Garden, where the Mad Hatter and March Hare's tea party is laid out; the hosts themselves are imprisoned in a portrait on the wall, but sitting the on the chairs around the table can grant prizes or penalties. The portrait also changes depending on the prize/penalty. In Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, there is the Hedge Maze Entrance which is an annex between the Bizarre Room and the Queen's Court. On either side of the small hallway it leads to two Red Rose Hedge Mazes which are giant mazes, sometimes guarded by Card Soldiers, and when not, are inhabited by Heartless. Story ''Kingdom Hearts'' Wonderland is one of the first worlds Sora, Donald and Goofy travel to together after joining forces. They arrive just in time to witness Alice be put on trial for apparently trying to steal the Queen of Hearts's heart. Alice is sentenced to beheading, but Sora intervenes, promising the queen he shall bring evidence to prove Alice is innocent. While searching for evidence, Sora is helped by the Cheshire Cat who also gives him the Blizzard element. Upon returning with evidence that the Heartless were responsible, the Queen is furious, and locks Alice in a cage, turning her card minions upon Sora. The party defeats them and rushes to save Alice, but discovers her cage is empty. Sora and his friends rush off to find Alice but after a search through the world, they return to the normal Bizarre Room and face off against the Trickmaster Heartless, which they destroy. They then discover the world's Keyhole in the sleeping Doorknob's mouth and seal it. Soon after, it is revealed that Alice was kidnapped from Wonderland because she was a Princess of Heart. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' The world and characters of Wonderland return in the form of memories of Sora's, during his time in Castle Oblivion. This time around Alice is accused of stealing the Queen's memory. Sora intervenes and claims he is the thief which causes the Queen to have her cards attack. After fighting and having to flee, Sora and Alice talk to the Cheshire Cat about the Queen of Hearts and her memory loss. The Cheshire Cat also comments that "If you try too hard to remember something, your memory could lie to you." They are later found by the Queen, who attempts to indict them, but suddenly she forgets what she was doing. The Trickmaster shows up and is revealed to be the one responsible for stealing her memory. After it is defeated, Alice tells the Queen that she ordered for Sora and Alice to destroy it. The Queen, being too proud, commends them on a job well done. ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' When Roxas first arrives in Wonderland, he has another vision of that boy in red. He sees him standing where he is standing, holding a Keyblade. He is soon distracted by the strange sight of a white rabbit in a waistcoat looking at a pocket-watch and speaking of his lateness. Roxas is not quite sure what he has just seen, but wonders what might be up ahead to make the rabbit react so. When he reaches the next room he sees the White Rabbit again, but shrunken, and running through the door. He wonders just how the rabbit might have gotten smaller, and is answered by the door knob, who tells him to drink what’s in the bottle on the table. Roxas drinks the contents of the bottle, causing him to shrink. Heartless appear, and he is able to continue with his mission of collecting hearts. After the defeat of a few enemies, a Lurk Lizard appears, but is defeated. On his second mission to Wonderland he is sent with Luxord to take out some Pink Concertos. Roxas looks around, thinking to see the White Rabbit once more, but he does not appear. When Luxord questions him about his behavior, he tells him what had happened on the previous mission. Luxord tells him that even small happenings with luck could turn into fated meetings. Roxas looks confused, but they continue on with their mission. During the mission the Cheshire Cat appears several times to give cryptic advice on where they might find the Heartless. Roxas asks him whether or not he is connected with the Heartless, but of course the Cheshire Cat would not give him a straight answer. On this mission he had several more visions of the boy in red, this time with his friends. A couple weeks later, returning for another mission in Wonderland with Luxord, they both see the White Rabbit run pass, once again complaining of lateness. Luxord comments that the White Rabbit could be either lucky or unlucky for Roxas, though he didn’t know which. Roxas tells him it doesn’t really matter, since the White Rabbit is unrelated to their current mission, but Luxord decides that they should follow him. Since the White Rabbit has no bearing on their mission, it doesn’t matter whether they follow him or not. Roxas doesn’t argue. They follow the rabbit to the Queen's Court, where he tells the Queen that they have been unable to locate the trio that gave her a shock. She demands that they be found, and the card soldiers run to check the Maze Garden, the only place they haven't checked. Thinking that perhaps the "trio" the Queen is searching for are the three Heartless they have been sent to dispatch, Luxord and Roxas take a look at the Maze Garden as well. The card soldiers are everywhere, but by sneaking by them they manage to find and finish off the trio of Heartless. Roxas has another vision of the boy in red, before they hear the Queen screaming at her soldiers. Luxord muses that now they’ll never find those three Heartless they had been searching for, and it was due to Roxas’s curiosity that they managed to find them before the soldiers did. It isn’t until several months later that Roxas has his next mission in Wonderland with Luxord. The Queen is still looking for the trio of Heartless, but no one has yet to find them. Luxord wonders if luck will be on their side this time, when the Cheshire Cat appears to tell them of a new shadow that has appeared in place of the old ones. He gives them a hint that they will find the shadow by turning on the four switches in the Opposite Maze Garden. They made their way through the garden, avoiding the card soldiers, to turn on the switches. Returning to the Bizarre room, the light now makes a shadow on the floor, which turns into the Novashadow that they had been sent to fight. They take care of it, and return through the Corridor. A few weeks later, Roxas is sent by himself to take care of a unknown Heartless. But before he goes anywhere, the Cheshire Cat appears, and asks if he is looking for a Heartless. Roxas asks where he could find it, and the cat answers that it is in the room with the shadows. Roxas asks him what he wants, and the cat replies that it is whatever Roxas thinks that he wants. Roxas gets irritated and moves past him into the next room, but as soon as he drinks from the bottle, the cat appears again. The Heartless springs from the shadow, but Roxas defeats them. And then the cat appears again to congratulate him. Roxas asks the cat who or what he is, but the cat only replies that he should believe whatever it is he wants to believe. That 'lies and truth are the same if you believe in them and that he should choose where his heart lies.' Sometime later, Roxas is transported here by Xion in the Bizzare Room. Xion uses the Organization XIII Device to transform into a winged form, and she attacks Roxas. However, Roxas manages to destroy the wings. Xion then transports Roxas and herself to Halloween Town to continue the fight. ''Kingdom Hearts coded'' A data version of this world created from Jiminy's Journal appears in this game. When Sora meets Alice she says she cannot remember a thing. Sora also confronts the mysterious Organization member in this world. Also, the Queen of Hearts sends her Card Soldiers to attack Alice and Sora, and they run into the Cheshire Cat and Sora fights the Trickmaster once again. The Data Keyhole in this world is inside the cage in the Queen's court. Characters File:AliceCG.jpg|Alice (Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories & Kingdom Hearts coded) File:Whiterabbit.png|White Rabbit (Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days & Kingdom Hearts coded) File:Doorknob.jpg|Doorknob (Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days & Kingdom Hearts coded) File:Cheshire Cat.jpg|Cheshire Cat (Kingdom Hearts , Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days & Kingdom Hearts coded) File:Queenofhears.png|Queen of Hearts (Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days & Kingdom Hearts coded) File:Card of Hearts.jpg|Card of Hearts (Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days & Kingdom Hearts coded) File:Card of Spades.jpg|Card of Spades (Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days & Kingdom Hearts coded) Enemies Heartless File:Shadow (KHII).png|Shadow File:Gigant Shadow render.png|Gigas Shadow File:MegaShadow.png|Mega-Shadow File:Soldier KH2.png|Soldier File:Sergeant.png|Sergeant File:Commander.png|Commander File:Air Soldier.png|Air Soldier File:Large Body (KHII).png|Large Body File:Red Nocturne.png|Red Nocturne File:Blue Rhapsody.png|Blue Rhapsody File:Yellow Opera.jpg|Yellow Opera File:GreyCaprice.png|Grey Caprice File:StripedAria.png|Striped Aria File:SapphireElegy.png|Sapphire Elegy File:PinkConcerto.png|Pink Concerto File:Darkball.png|Darkball File:Defender.png|Defender File:Wizard.png|Wizard File:White Mushroom.png|White Mushroom File:Novashadow.png|Novashadow File:CreeperPlant-Artwork.png|Creeper Plant File:BlizzardPlant.png|Blizzard Plant File:Crescendo-khii.jpg|Crescendo File:Possessor(boss).png|Possessor File:MassivePossessor.png|Massive Possessor File:RareVendor.png|Rare Vendor File:TrickyMonkey.png|Tricky Monkey File:Shadow Glob.png|Shadow Glob File:Lurk Lizard.png|'Lurk Lizard' File:Trickmaster.PNG|'Trickmaster' File:Crimson Prankster.png|'Crimson Prankster' Nobodies File:Xion Armor 1.png|'Xion (First Form)' Somebodies File:Queen of Hearts.jpg|'Queen of Hearts' File:Card of Hearts.jpg|'Card of Hearts' File:Card of Spades.jpg|'Card of Spades' Mechanisms File:CrankTower.jpg|'Crank Tower' Treasure List ''Kingdom Hearts Trinities Dalmatians *13, 14, & 15 - On top of the left hedge in the '''Queen's Court'. *16, 17, & 18 - On a ledge near the center tree in the Lotus Garden. *19, 20, & 21 - On the arched entrance in the Tea Party Garden. *58, 59, & 60 - On top of the right hedge in the Queen's Court. Trivia *Although not credited in Jiminy's Journal, the talking flowers from the Alice in Wonderland movie do appear in the Lotus Forest. This time, they seem to be able to reward Sora in various ways whenever he uses an item on them or strikes them with magic. *The Mad Hatter also appears in Traverse Town as a sign for a shop. *Wonderland is one of the few Disney worlds to not have a temporary party member in any of its appearances. *When Roxas first enters Wonderland and has the vision of Sora, Sora is shown fighting Possessors. Possessors were introduced in Kingdom Hearts II and didn't appear in the first game.